


Hands

by Bluezinthos



Series: 12 Fics of Christmas [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluezinthos/pseuds/Bluezinthos
Summary: A quiet moment





	

Hands

Showered and changed, Rose knew she should be exhausted after meeting Charles Dickens and the Gelth but she couldn’t sleep.  Something about the Doctor’s eyes when the Gelth turned on them, something more than betrayal…

_I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own, 'cause there's no one else._

 

_There's me._

Dropping her feet to the plush carpet, she was delighted to find a pair of pink fuzzy slippers at the foot of her bed. Too keyed up to think much on it, she went in search of the Doctor. She found him with his feet dangling outside the wide open TARDIS doors, an orange and red cluster of rocks floating before him.

“The Constellation Kasterberous…well, what’s left of it, anyway.”

Rose moved carefully to sit next to him. He didn’t look at her, his face remained hard, long nose and big ears somehow starker against the swirls of flame colored light.

“It’s time locked now. No way of going back, no way of it ever reforming – a new Big Bang – as you humans called it. Just dust and rocks forever. Nothing and no one.”

Reaching out, Rose took one of his clenched fists in her hands and gently opened it, running her fingertips over the short, calloused fingers. She laced them together and squeezed.

“Like I said, there’s me.”

He chuckled and leaned his head to rest against hers.

“That there is.”


End file.
